


The Journey

by KingSolomon8676



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arora-chichou | Alola, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, M/M, Origin Story, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSolomon8676/pseuds/KingSolomon8676
Summary: Matthew has seen more and done more than most trainers his age. At 25 he has traveled through 4 regions, competed in dozens of Gym Battles, and has become the Pokemon League Champion of Alola. But how did it all begin? Experience the life of a young trainer as he journeys to become the very best.Prequel to Shattered Peace.





	1. First Steps & First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Archive Family! I hope everyone is doing well! For those of you who may not have read my first fanfic, Shattered Peace, this story can serve as its own standalone but I encourage you to read the original piece first. 
> 
> In Shattered Peace, I centered around a Pokemon Champion named Matthew who is roughly based off of my own RP of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. I was inspired by another piece I found here by Wolflyn, which told the origin story of Steven Stone. I thought before I wrote a sequel to Shattered Peace it would be fun to explore the backstory of its main character.
> 
> This story is presented in snippets with each chapter representing a different major milestone or moment in Matthew's journey. It will go in chronological order but time will skip by months or in some cases years. I will do my best to make those time jumps obvious either through headings or in the chapter itself. As always text in Italics represents telepathic communication! 
> 
> To read the original Shattered Peace visit: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602530

**Celestic Town, Sinnoh Region**

 

“Cythnia! Mom! Dad! Come quick! Something is happening to the egg!”

 

Matthew sat on the floor of his bedroom staring intently at the Pokemon egg which had begun to glow and shake in the early morning sunlight. The egg had been a gift from his parents on his 8th birthday only four months ago and he had begun to worry that the cold from the winter snows would prevent him from taking it on trips around town like Professor Rowan had suggested. When the weather had grown colder, Matthew had stolen several fluffy scarfs from his sister’s room to build a makeshift nest for the egg which sat under a lamp on his desk. 

 

“Mom, can you tell Matthew to stop yelling! It’s Saturday, I shouldn’t have to be up so early!”

 

“Cynthia! You should be more excited! You’ve never seen a Pokemon hatch before. Even that little Gible of yours was given to you in a Pokeball.” Matthew’s father hurried into the room, what was left of his gray-black hair sticking up in every direction but down. Despite how early in the morning it was, their father had a sparkle in his eye and a massive grin on his face.

 

“Who cares? It’s not like Matthew is going to get to train the Pokemon anytime soon.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better Cynthia, I would say you were jealous.” their mother stepped into the room followed by her ever-present companion, Molly, her partner Flareon. Dad’s own Pokemon, Whiskey the Umbreon followed close behind. In the doorway, Cynthia leaned against the door frame as her little Gible who she hadn’t named tried to push his way in.

 

“Shhh! I don’t want you to scare it! It’s happening!” Matthew giggled as a bright light began to warm his face.

 

A faint cracking noise could be heard from somewhere in the center of the bright light before the entire egg’s shell exploded outward in confetti of color. 

 

“Vee? Vee, vee?”

 

“It’s an Eevee! Look how perfect he is!” Matthew screamed, before quickly covering his mouth remembering the newborn Pokemon’s sensitive hearing.

 

“Haha. That Eevee is a girl! Look at her tail, you can tell from the little heart shaped coloring.” Matthew’s father chuckled as he watched the little Eevee’s large brown eyes scan the room.

“Vee?” The little Eevee stood up and shook out its long fur of any remaining eggshell. After sniffing the air a bit the little Pokemon climbed up Matthew’s legs so it could be eye to eye with the young boy. The two stared at each other for a moment, neither one making a move. Seemingly satisfied by what she found, Eevee gently knocked her forehead against Matthew’s before giving him a light lick on the nose.

 

“Looks like Eevee knows who its trainer is already. It can tell that you were the one who protected its egg.” Matthew’s mother had moved to stand next to her husband weaving her arms through his.

 

“Do you think so too Dad?” Matthew asked as Eevee settled herself in his lap.

 

“Without a doubt! Congratulations Matt, you just found your partner Pokemon! Let’s all get dressed and we can get some breakfast before we take little Eevee there to the clinic to make sure she is good and healthy.”

 

“Hey baby bro, do you have a name for the pipsqueak?” Cynthia asked, trying and failing to conceal her excitement over the morning’s events.

 

“I have an idea but I want to make sure Eevee likes it too!”

 

Matthew gently picked Eevee up and turned her to face him. She gave no resistance to being held and even seemed to enjoy her new found view of the world from in Matthew’s arms. Her tail wagged furiously scattering the eggshells on the floor across the carpet and under his bed. 

 

“Eevee, my name is Matthew! If it’s ok by you, I would really like us to be friends and maybe one day you could be my partner Pokemon!” 

 

“Vee! Vee!” at that Eevee made a sound almost like a giggle. In excitement, the little Pokemon wiggled out of Matthew’s hands and wrapped herself around the boy's shoulders.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes! As for your name, I was thinking of Leia? What do you think?” 

 

“Veeveeveevee!” the small Pokemon squealed with delight before covering Matthew’s face in licks.

 

“Then it's settled! Matthew and Leia! Taking on the world!”

* * *

 

**Route 210, Sinnoh Region**

 

“Thanks for the shipment, Kati! Dad is always forgetting to order more Moomoo Milk for the clinic.” Matthew spoke over his shoulder as he loaded the last case of milk bottles into the small cart attached to his bike. 

 

“For one of the beat Pokemon Doctors in the world, your father has a tendency to be very forgetful. Lucky he has you to assist him!”

 

“Yea, but I don’t know what he will do next month!”

 

“Oh, that’s right! You start classes at Professor Rowan’s Pokemon Academy next month right?”

 

“Yep! Leia and I have been training non-stop so that we are ready for classes. We’ve only waited two years to get going! I’ll be 11 next month then it’s just two years of school before I can start off on my own!” At the mention of her name, Matthew’s Eevee, Leia, perked her ears up from where she was happily snacking on a berry in the front basket of her trainer’s bike.

 

“You’ve got big plans! Trying to catch up to your sister? I hear she already has 6 badges.”

 

“Cynthia has always been the queen of battling. I just want to explore, meet new Pokemon and see new places! If I win some badges along the way that would be great, but I am not in any rush!”

 

“Well, you should rush home now! Don’t want the doctor thinking I kept his star assistant and besides your trip back will be slower with those milk bottles. Just make sure you stop by the Cafe Cabin before you head off to school to say goodbye.” with that Kati the cabin’s lead waitress kissed the top of Matthew’s head before skipping up the steps with her Clefairy.

 

Route 210 curved along the base of Mt. Coronet and connected Celestic Town and Solaceon Town. Made up of wide open plains of grass, small thickets of towering oak and maple trees, and the routes famous waterfall bridges, Route 210 was popular with tourists and trainers alike. Matthew had spent a great deal of time training with Eevee here against the wild Pokemon and the group of boys his age who liked to refer to themselves as the “Ninja Boys.” Of course, the route was most well known for the Cafe Cabin, a small store, and restaurant that was the only place in Sinnoh that sold Moomoo Milk. The milk’s healing properties were perfect to use on resting Pokemon and people at his father’s medical clinic.

 

Today was a perfect day to be out and about, which had made Matthew all the more excited about running this particular errand for his father. Overhead the sun lazily crossed the sky as big white puffy clouds rode the breeze. Kati was right, the trip back was always much harder with the shipments attached to his bike, but he didn’t mind, just gave him more of an excuse to stop along the way. He had stopped just east of the waterfall bridges to stretch and grab a drink of water when he heard rustling in the nearby grass. Before he could even say something, Eevee was out of her basket and standing protectively in front of him. Soon the rustling grew a bit louder and Matthew could just make out the vague shape of a Pokemon.

 

“It’s a Roselia!” Matthew exclaimed 

 

The small Thorn-Pokemon had not noticed the unusual pair as it fanned out its flower petals to catch the afternoon sun. From the size and behavior, the Pokemon was probably on the younger side, which gave Matthew the sense of confidence he needed. 

 

“Eevee, we should catch it! Ready?” Eevee looked back at Matthew and nodded, a strong look of determination in her eyes.

 

“Ok! Eevee use Quick Attack!” With a burst of speed, the small brown Pokemon charged forward at the wild Pokemon. The attack was fast, catching the grass-type off guard, sending it flying into the air.

 

With the flexibility and grace of a dancer, the Roselia twisted in the air and released a barrage of leaves from the two flowers on its hands. The Magical Leaf charged towards Eevee who did her best to avoid the attack which followed her.

 

“Eevee you can’t dodge Magical Leaf. Use Quick Attack to charge at Roselia so it hits both of you”

 

In a quick zigzag across the field, Eevee changed direction and started towards Roselia. The two Pokemon collided as both Quick Attack and Magical Leaf collided. Both Pokemon quickly recovered though Matthew could tell Roselia was getting tired.

 

“You are doing great Eevee! Let’s finish this up! Use Shadow Ball!”

 

Eevee and Matthew had been practicing Shadow Ball since Cynthia had sent him the TM a few weeks ago. She had picked it up at the Battle Park while training for her 7th Gym Battle and thought it would be a great move for Eevee to know considering it had so few options for long-range moves. The dark purple ball of energy formed just off the tip of Eevee’s nose but grew to be roughly twice as large as the little Pokemon. With a grunt, Eevee pushed the Shadow Ball forward the attack picking up speed as it shot through the air. Unfortunately, Matthew had misjudged how tired Roselia actually was. The grass-type had used his hesitancy to regain a bit of strength, enough to leap into the air completely dodging Eevee’s attack. The Shadow Ball ripped through the tall grass as it was sent slamming into the trunk of a tree which vibrated at the impact. For a moment everything was quiet until Matthew heard the faint sound of clicking wings.

 

“Oh, no. Roselia get out of here! Eevee back to the bike now!” Matthew took off running as the first Pokemon burst from the upper branches of the tree.

 

While most commonly found hiding in tall grass the Bug-type Pokemon, Scyther often make their nests in upper portions of tall trees. It was especially common to find small swarms of Scyther grouped together in trees around the base of Mt. Coronet to prevent them from getting caught in sudden floods from the mountains snow melts. Normally, despite their fearsome appearance the Mantis Pokemon were gentle and timid choosing to stay away from any trainers or Pokemon battles. It seemed that Eevee’s Shadow Ball had been mistaken as an attack on their nest. 

 

Behind them, the Scyther had taken to the ground where they were faster and able to move in a wider formation around the fleeing trainer and his Pokemon. Eevee, while not injured, was struggling to keep up with Matthew as they reached the bike. In a single motion, Matthew plucked Eevee off the ground depositing her in the basket, kicked the bike stand off the ground, and grabbed his helmet. With a solid push, the bike began to make its way west towards Celestic Town. Matthew had hoped that the sound of the mountain waterfall which filled the small bridge covered lake would deter the Bug-type swarm chasing them. Taking his eyes off the road for a second to look behind them, Matthew saw that the swarm was closing in on them. Eevee gave a startled cry causing Matthew to turn forward and slam his feet into the ground, sending the bottles of Moomoo Milk scattering out of their boxes. He had miscalculated his speed.

 

Standing directly in front of the entrance to the first bridge home was the largest Scyther, Matthew had ever seen. The Pokemon’s wings beat furiously as it used its long claws to gouge deep trenches in the ground, a common sign of hostility. All around him the swarm moved and chattered creating a circle around his bike and blocking all chances at escape. Quietly, Matthew took off his helmet and stood to face the Scyther leader. Eevee wiggled her way out of the basket but was stopped by her trainer’s hand.

 

“You stay in that basket. I’m not letting you get hurt.” Matthew said flatly before rubbing Eevee behind her right ear where she liked.

 

“Scyther, please accept my apologies! My Eevee and I did not mean to disrupt your nest. We were battling a Roselia when an attack missed and hit your tree. Please calm down.”

 

The swarm chattered loudly, the once dull clicking now sounding like a hundred guns being loaded. With a cry of pure rage, the lead Scyther swiped at Matthew with the blunt side of its scythe. He was knocked back hard into the dirt, a small dribble of blood dripping from where the end of the scythe cut through his sleeve. Eevee refused to be contained any longer. With a cry, she lept from her basket and shot a Shadow Ball at the attacking Scyther.

 

“Eevee, no!”

 

Her attack took the larger Pokemon by surprise hitting it in the head sending it tumbling backward. The rest of the swarm paused, watching their leader which gave Eevee the opportunity to launch itself into the air and let loose a wide arcing Swift attack. Glowing stars of energy slammed into the angered Pokemon sending some into the dirt while others shielded their eyes from the dirt caused from where the attack missed its target. Eevee landed in front of Matthew, panting from the strength of her two attacks which were far more powerful than anything she had produced before. The lead Scyther had regained its footing and looked around at its comrades who worked to shake off the after-effects of the Swift attack. Matthew stared at the Pokemon’s eyes and found only rage. With a cry more fitting of a Luxray than a Scyther, the leader launched forward at Eevee, members of the swarm close behind.

 

Matthew acted on instinct and adrenaline. Closing his eyes he launched forward colliding with the larger Scyther as it reached Eevee. His momentum carried Pokemon and human forward over the bridge and into the cold mountain waters. The minute his body hit the water, Matthew was made aware of the burst of pain along his left arm and up his side. Screaming in pain he tried desperately to kick himself up knowing his arm would be no use in this condition. His legs felt numb, the cold of the water mixed with the exhaustion of their failed escape left him without the ability to navigate the rushing waters.

 

_ “I'm coming for you, Matthew! Hold on! I’m coming for you.”  _ Where was that voice coming from? Had he lost so much blood or air that he was hallucinating? 

 

Suddenly, Matthew felt a great tugging sensation as his body was lifted out of the water and deposited on the plank bridge. He coughed violently, struggling to gulp down as much air as possible to fill his empty lungs. Slowly he lifted his eyes forward to a sight that he would never forget in his entire life.

 

Where the bridge connected to the dirt path of the route stood a sparkling purple Pokemon. Roughly the size of a small dog, the Pokemon stood on four light but muscled legs, perfectly balanced on a long forked tail. Of course, the Pokemon’s appearance was less incredible than the scene playing out in front of it. Wrapped in the purple aura connected to Psychic energy and Psychic-type Pokemon, the small Pokemon had pulled the water from the lake in front of them creating a massive wall which towered above even the tallest tree on the route. On the opposite side of the wall, the angry Scyther attempted to claw their way through only to be met with long whips of ice cold water. Struggling for freedom and air in the center of the wall of water was the Scyther leader, who twisted and spun with no possibility of escape.

 

“Eevee… is that… did you evolve?” Matthew struggled to form his sentence. 

 

With a defiant cry and a flick of its tail, the Pokemon launched the wall of the water and the trapped Pokemon forward crashing into the angered swarm. Wet, afraid, and injured the once vengeful Scyther fled into the safety of the tall grass. The mysterious Pokemon which Matthew identified as an Espeon, turned and ran over to his side. Gingerly it leaned forward and touched the red crystal on its forehead to his forehead passing a wave of warmth and love through him.

 

“It is you, Leia. You evolved!”

 

_ You stupid stupid boy! You could have gotten yourself killed! Throwing yourself at an angry Pokemon like that. _

 

“How are you talking to me?”

 

_ I’m not sure. When I evolved it was like a string between you and I was pulled tight and instantly I knew where you were. But don’t change the subject! You charged at a Scyther and could have gotten yourself killed! _

 

“And you pulled me out of a lake, and created a wall of water taller than most buildings! Care to explain that?”

 

The two looked at each other for a long moment, before breaking out in laughter. Espeon quickly tackled her trainer nuzzling her new velvet purple fur against his face as he hugged her tightly. Eventually, the two got to their feet and collected the Moomoo Milk bottles that had scattered across the ground, only a few having broken against rocks or fallen into the lake. Together Pokemon and Trainer walked side by side across the bridge and back towards their home.


	2. The Sinnoh League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew prepares for his final match of the Sinnoh League. After overcoming the regions most difficult trainers, one battle stands between Matthew and victory. But will an old rival be the one to finally stop him?

“So, how are you feeling?” the cheery voice on the other side of the video call asked, using her body to block out some of the noise from the airport around her.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Nervous, but also pretty calm all things considered. The team is excited though, they have been up practicing most of the morning.” Matthew looked down as he spoke at Espeon who was sitting patiently at his feet, her eyes looking out at the busy Pokemon Center crowd. 

 

“You are going to be great Matt! I’ve always known you were destined to be great! Just remember you have to win; otherwise, I will officially be better than you!”

 

“Thanks, Di. Your vote of confidence is extraordinary.” Matthew snorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“More important than your upcoming match is my flight! Don’t forget you are scheduled to pick me up at the airport at 5:00 PM sharp!”

 

“Yes, Miss Diantha! I won’t be a minute late! It would be such a tragedy for the great Diantha to have to wait a few minutes for her ride. Remind me again why you wouldn’t let Alakazam just teleport you here?”

 

“Because I would not but the strain of all my luggage on poor Alakazam! Besides, I like flying! Now enough of your sass! I have to head to my gate. See you in a few hours!”

 

With that, Diantha clicked off the call leaving Matthew staring at a black screen. He let out an exasperated sigh at his friend and her antics. Despite living nearly a world apart over the past year, Matthew felt as if almost nothing had changed. When Diantha’s family announced, they were moving to Kalos only a few months before the two young trainers were scheduled to leave on their journey it had felt like the end of the world. No matter how many upgrades to their personal holocasters their parents purchased or offers of plane tickets, Matthew and Diantha had felt the increasing pressure of being ripped apart. Yet, time has a funny way of changing a person’s point of view.

 

After saying goodbye to one another, Matthew left the next morning on his trip across the Sinnoh Region. With his sister exploring Kanto and Johto as training before making her official Pokemon League challenge, Matthew thought he would take time exploring his home region and even collecting a few badges along the way. He figured if his sister could compete in the Lily of the Vale Conference and win, the whole event couldn’t be terribly difficult. Professor Rowan was ecstatic to hear that Matthew was going out on his own journey and offered to sponsor the trip as a research cost if the young trainer recorded data about Pokemon along the way. Never one to turn down a research opportunity, Matthew had happily accepted. 

 

Only a few days after starting his own journey, Matthew received a call from Diantha. Despite her parents’ adamant disapproval, Diantha had decided the best way to discover her new home region would be to compete in the Kalos League and collect badges from across the region. She and her partner Pokemon, a Kirlia, had taken their first steps on their own journey. Never one to be outdone by her friend, Diantha had sped through her regional journey and only a month ago won the Kalos League. Matthew had flown out to Kalos to see Diantha’s final match and was awed by the Kalos region. Diantha had become a minor celebrity in the region, and a few directors had even reached out to her about starring in some upcoming movies. Diantha had chosen not to challenge the Kalos Elite Four at the moment, as was her right as a Kalos League winner. She felt there was so much more to see and in fact, she and Matthew had planned to travel the Hoenn Region after he finished at the Lily of the Vale conference. 

 

Almost one year from the day that Matthew had started his journey, he was now preparing for the final match of the Lily of the Vale conference. The match was going to be the most watched event in Sinnoh history and promised to be broadcasted across the globe. Both of his parents had made the trip to see the match live and would join Diantha in a special box seat with the current Sinnoh League Champion, Bertha. The old woman had been Champion for well over 20 years and had watched every match of the conference. For the final, friends and family of both competitors were invited to watch in her exclusive viewing box. Diantha had practically screamed when he told her where she would be sitting. 

 

As Matthew and Espeon walked out of the Pokemon Center to go meet his parents for lunch, he caught a glimpse of the League’s promo video for the final match. Explosions of purple and blue light exclaimed on TVs across the globe the “Battle of the Psychics” as they were calling it. Matthew sighed as his trainer photo was brought up next to his opponent. While he was confident in his Pokemon and his ability as a trainer, he knew that his opponent was winning the visual appeal by a landslide, as he had since the two were in school together. Matthew couldn’t compete with the long flowing purple hair, the high cheekbones, the perfect physique, and the impeccable sense of fashion, even despite Diantha’s best efforts. 

 

“Why the long face, Matthew? Already accepting your defeat?” the boy’s voice carried from a tall tree overlooking one of the areas perfect ponds.

 

“You wish Lucian. You’ve never been able to beat me before. Why do you think that will change this time?” Matthew watched as his opponent gracefully dropped to the ground in front of him with a flourish.

 

“Beating me in school is very different than beating me at the League. I’ve seen all your tricks, yet you haven’t seen any of mine. Shouldn’t such an oaf of a boy specialize in less sophisticated Pokemon that Psychic-types? Perhaps rock or steel types would better suit you.”

 

“I’m amazed you even made it to the League to compete. Whatever will your library of books do without you there to caress and whisper sweet nothings to? Arceus knows no human would ever want to spend that much time with you, especially alone.”

 

“Ah, there is the Matthew I remember. The one who always hid behind wit and sarcasm when someone struck a nerve. Seems I’m not the only one who thinks you are letting your Pokemon down.” 

 

“Try as you might Lucian, but your teasing lost its effect years ago. Do warn that Bell Pokemon of yours. When we are done tomorrow, I will make sure it rings loud enough to tear down that ivory tower you seem to live in.” 

 

Matthew did not wait for a response, turning and walking away with Espeon close behind. He and Lucian had been rivals since they were students at Professor Rowan’s academy. Initially, Matthew had hoped to be friends with the unusual trainer who seemed to have a passion for Psychic-types especially his always perfect, Bronzor. Lucian in many ways was everything Matthew wanted to be, calm, composed, well dressed, and attractive. Matthew had tried his best to befriend Lucian even against the advice of all his classmates. Each had warned that Lucian was mean and spoiled, the kind of person who looked down at people as less than they were worth. Even Diantha, who could be friends with literally anyone had run away crying when she attempted to study with Lucian for an upcoming exam. Few things made Matthew really angry but hurting the people he loved was a major one. After ensuring that Diantha was ok, Matthew had started a huge fight with Lucian in the cafeteria. Words quickly dissolved into a Pokemon battle which Matthew was smart enough to quickly take to the outside battlefield or risk expulsion for ripping apart the cafeteria. That fateful afternoon changed everything when Matthew handed Lucian a solid and firm defeat without Espeon even breaking a sweat. Suddenly, Lucian was no longer this perfect trainer and people no longer feared what he would say or do.

 

Even after they had graduated, Lucian was a constant on Matthew’s journey. Every town Matthew visited it seemed that Lucian was there to gloat about being there first and already beating the town gym leader. What made their rivalry even more dangerous was the fact that they both specialized in Psychic-type Pokemon. Lucian’s relationship with Psychic-types had begun at an early age, his father using them in his Psychology practice. In fact, Lucian had been given Bronzor the day he was born to serve as an ever watchful protector of the well-known Sinnoh family’s only son. 

 

Matthew had never planned on specializing. He loved Espeon, and they had become a dangerous pair, but it wasn’t until he started meeting other Psychic-types that he really discovered his passion for these unique Pokemon. He didn’t think it was a coincidence that the first Pokemon he “caught” on his journey was an Abra who was now his most loyal and protective Pokemon. The unfortunate thing had teleported in its sleep directly into the web of a very angry Ariados. Matthew and Espeon had been camped nearby and heard Abra’s cries, quickly rushing to protect the small Pokemon. Once freed, Matthew thought Abra would teleport away as most of its species did, yet instead, it choose to catch itself the next morning after resting. Matthew and Espeon woke that morning to find a Pokeball sitting next to Matthew’s head and resting inside was Abra who they had nicknamed Amos. Amos was now an Alakazam and one of the most proficient teleporters that Professor Rowan had ever received data on. After Abra, came Ralts, then Girafarig, Chimecho, and finally a gift from Professor Rowan, a rare Pokemon originally from the Hoenn Region called Beldum. Matthew loved the little silent Steel-type though it struggled to battle effectively at the moment. 

 

“Everything alright Matthew?” his father spoke, snapping him from his daze. He had reached their hotel without even realizing it.

 

“Yep! Sorry, I had a run in with Lucian. That guy drives me crazy.”

 

“Don’t take it too hard darling. He just struggles to express his crush on you, so instead, he is a bully.”

 

“Mom! How many times do we have to go over this? Lucian is not capable of having any positive feelings, especially something as ridiculous as a crush on me. Besides, I would rather be covered in Combee than have him pining for me.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, it almost sounds like you have a crush on him too!” Matthew’s father spoke as the trio set off for the small cafe. 

 

“The only crushing that is going to happen is tomorrow, in the arena!”

* * *

 

“Alakazam is unable to battle!” the referee blew her whistle signaling, Matthew’s Pokemon had fainted.

 

“You did great Alakazam. Rest now, we will finish this.” Matthew held the Pokeball to his chest so that Alakazam could feel his warmth.

 

Matthew’s match against Lucian had been going on for the better part of an hour. Lucian had put up a much bigger fight than Matthew had expected though now both were left to their final Pokemon. Across the field, Matthew watched as Bronzong spun itself around brushing off any dust or debris from its last attack at Alakazam. Behind the Bronze Bell Pokemon, Lucian fixed his glasses and for the first time since the battle began seemed to exhale, letting his face soften just a bit. 

 

“Lucian, before we finish this, I want you to know how much I have enjoyed our battle today. You really are a remarkable trainer.” 

 

   Matthew couldn’t help but smile at how his compliment seemed to effect Lucian. In a matter of seconds, the purple-hair trainer’s face went through a full range of emotions everything from jubilation to embarrassment, to anger and finally resolution. Before Lucian could create some kind of witty response, the referee stepped in.

 

“Matthew please call out your final Pokemon.”

 

_ Are you ready? _

 

_ Of course! It is about time you let me wipe that smirk of the purple ones face. _

 

_ Espeon remember we need to win with class and style. Try not to make a mess. _

 

Espeon didn’t bother responding, simply whipping her trainer as she stepped onto the field. The minute Espeon touched the field the crowd seemed to erupt in cheers and exclamations. Matthew and Espeon had earned a reputation over the past few weeks during their time at the conference. Espeon’s ferocity was only matched by her beauty which had caused the little Psychic-type to grow a significant fan base. Those fans only grew after they saw the dynamic way which Espeon and Matthew could battle, equal parts cunning and grace. The crowd had been waiting for Espeon, and now that she had arrived they welcomed her like the queen the Pokemon wanted to be.

 

“Bronzong, be careful. The two of them can communicate telepathically.” Lucian instructed his Pokemon who let out a deep note of confirmation.

 

“Trainers ready? Begin!”

 

“Bronzong, use Earthquake!”

 

“Espeon, use Psychic to counter!”

 

Bronzong launched its full weight into the ground below it, deep fissures of earth exploding outward towards Espeon, who barely flinched. As the cracks threw rock and gravel into the air, Espeon’s gem began to glow as she pushed forward a shield of Psychic energy in front of her. The two attacks met in the middle of the battlefield, the shattering earth seeming to split where it hit Espeon’s wall.

 

_ Put a bit more power into that counter. Send Bronzong flying into the air. _

 

Espeon gave the faintest hint of acknowledgment as she flicked her tail forward. Where at first was an invisible wall of Psychic energy suddenly became a burst which shattered the already unstable rock on the battlefield. Bronzong’s eyes widened as it sensed the impending attack but was too slow to defend itself. Espeon’s attack smacked against Bronzong’s steel body and sent the Pokemon propelling into the sky.

 

“Espeon, use Shadow Ball! Fill the sky with it!”

 

A blur of purple fur moved across the battlefield as Espeon found a higher slab of rock near Bronzong. In what looked like dark purple and black rain, the energy around Espeon’s body exploded in multiple Shadow Balls which shot into the sky.

 

“Bronzong, use Gyro Ball to stop those attacks and slam into Espeon.”

 

Bronzong’s Gyro Ball spun the Pokemon into a silver ball of momentum and fury as it tore through Espeon’s attack. Like a comet, the Steel-type Pokemon plummeted towards Espeon.

 

_ Wait until I give you the signal and then use Psychic. _

 

Espeon stood firm, trusting it’s trainers judgment as Bronzong picked up speed and power. 12 feet away, 10 feet, 5 feet, 3 feet-

 

“Now!”

 

The small Psychic-type flared to life catching her opponent in the iron vice of a powerful close-range Psychic attack. Even held by Espeon’s Psychic, Bronzong continued to spin, unable to stop its momentum. Without needing instruction from Matthew, Espeon threw the Bronze Bell Pokemon back into the field. Like an out of control pinball, Bronzong crashed into the slabs of jagged rock created by its Earthquake attack. Each time the Pokemon’s spinning looked like it would end, Espeon would push with Psychic giving it more and more momentum. After a few minutes, the field was once again flattened sending Bronzong slamming into the stadium wall. The crowd had gone silent as they waited for the dust to clear. All eyes looked towards the crater where Bronzong laid to see what would happen next. Finally, a warbling cry echoed out of the dust as Bronzong regained its ability to levitate and floated back onto the field. The brave Pokemon floated in front of its trainer for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

 

“Bronzong is unable to battle. This year’s Lily of the Vale Conference Champion is Matthew!”


End file.
